


A Thorough Investigation

by Soulstoned



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Reluctant Attraction, Sex Club, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Mako has almost concluded his investigation of a tea shop acting as a front for an unlicensed sex club when Wu spots him through the window and blows his cover. Now they have to pose as customers seeking a discreet place to hook up.  It's a good thing they were already looking for an excuse.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 421
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	A Thorough Investigation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guileheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/gifts).



Mako is just finishing up his investigation when he spots Wu outside the "tea shop" that he has just confirmed is providing far more than tea to its customers. The tea shop itself is just a front for a sex club, something that would be technically legal with the proper permits and inspections. The drugs and complete lack of oversight on the other hand are the reason he's here, that and the fact that this place seems to be run by one of the newer triads that sprung up in the wake of the destruction of Republic City just two years ago.

All he had to do was pose as a potential customer and ask for a tour of the place, claiming to want to see the club before returning with his partner. It would’ve been so easy to just go back to the station and report what he saw, but easy isn't how things go when Wu is around. 

Mako knows the exact moment things are about to go wrong. The moment Wu spots him through the tea shop window and starts walking toward the door. Mako shoots him a warning look, hoping to stall him for just a couple more minutes so his exit from the shop will look natural, but Wu either doesn't see or doesn't understand as he strides through the door.

Mako can usually slide under the radar, but Wu is well known. Sensing that his cover is about to be blown if he sticks around even a moment longer he begins to rush out the door, grabbing Wu's hand to tug him along as he goes. The shop attendant steps between Mako and the door, grinning menacingly down at him. "You didn't say your partner was the prince."

"Well then, I'm sure you can understand the need for discretion," Mako says, trying to keep his voice even as Wu looks at him questioningly. The thing between them is new and has mostly remained unspoken, as though speaking it out loud will make it more real. Mako has a lifetime of repression behind him that's only recently begun to crack after many nights lying awake wondering how he even got to this point.

Mako has to crane his neck to look at the attendant, who he is now realizing is a giant of a man, it isn't often that Mako has to look up at someone. Judging by his clothing and the stone bands around his wrists, he is likely an earth bender. The man continues to peer down at him. "I recognize you now, you're that cop. The one who took a break to be a bodyguard for a while. I've seen you in the papers," he says, taking a step closer. 

Mako moves to shield Wu from whatever is about to happen, trying to find a way to get around the man and through the door in one piece. The attendant continues, "If you're here to check out the rooms, we have one available right now. I trust that really is the purpose of your visit today," he says, raising an eyebrow as he continues to look down at them. If Mako was alone, he would make a run for it, he could probably fight his way out if he had to.

Wu would never make it out, Mako knows him well enough to be sure of that. 

Mako glances back at Wu who is now clinging to his good arm, rendered speechless for what might be the first time in his life. 

"Lead the way," Mako says, suppressing a sigh as the attendant grabs his other arm and leads him through the back door and down the narrow staircase. 

"What is this place," Wu whispers in Mako's ear as they are led through a room full of restraints and sex toys, some of which Mako honestly isn't even sure of the purpose of. He’s suddenly very glad it's a weekday afternoon and no events are happening. 

Mako just shakes his head, he'll have to explain once they get into the privacy of a room. He really hopes their room is private, anyway. 

He tries to ignore the sounds coming through the doors they pass before the attendant reaches a door at the end of the hall and unlocks it, motioning for them to enter. As they go through the door the attendant stops them. "You'll have our discretion in exchange for yours," he says before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Wu takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "You know, you could have just asked. It's not like we never have any privacy," he says.

Mako pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out how to explain to Wu what's really happening without being overheard. He has the unsettling suspicion that the attendant is waiting just outside their room. He takes a couple steps across the room and sits next to Wu on the bed, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I was here for an investigation before you blew my cover, now we have to pretend we're actually here for…" Mako gestures around the room. "This."

"If it would help at all, I could blow something other than your cover," Wu whispers back.

It wouldn't be completely new. They've fooled around before, albeit in situations with far less pressure and far more alcohol. "You can't just say things like that," Mako says, hiding his face in his palm as Wu rests his hand on his thigh.

"This isn't ideal, but we might as well make the best of the situation," Wu says quietly as he slowly trails his hand to the inside of Mako's thigh and moves upward.

"We could fake it," Mako whispers, sounding unconvincing even to himself.

That gets a quiet laugh out of Wu, "Mako, I love you but you're a terrible actor."

Mako decides to ignore that first part. "You have a point," he says.

"I've wanted to do this for a while, if you're on board, I'm on board," Wu says, sinking to his knees in front of Mako. 

Mako takes a deep breath and nods. Wu grins as he reaches for Mako's belt buckle. It's a new step, before today they've been sticking to sloppy drunk makeouts and the occasional hand stuff. Mako has always been able to tell himself it's just the alcohol. There's nothing more to it. So what if lately it's just been a single glass of wine or the smallest sip of something stronger. He's a lightweight is all. He's definitely not attracted to Wu, not that there would be anything wrong with that, he just isn't.

He silently curses to himself as Wu slides his pants down and he realizes he's already getting hard from just a couple light touches and the sight of Wu kneeling in front of him. Wu grasps his dick and gives it a couple strokes. This at least is familiar. He briefly wonders if they could get away with mutual handjobs but that thought quickly leaves his mind as he feels Wu's mouth close around the head of his cock.

It's sloppy and uncoordinated, definite markers of inexperience, but it also feels incredible. Mako has to exercise restraint to not thrust deeper into Wu's mouth as Wu gazes up at him, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a hint of a smile as Mako runs his fingers through his hair, paying no mind to the fact that he is completely ruining the hairstyle he spends far too long perfecting every morning. It’s clear that Wu has never done this before, but what he lacks in experience he makes up for in enthusiasm. 

It isn’t long before Mako feels the heat building low in his gut and has to tug on Wu’s shirt to get his attention. “I’m gonna…” Mako says as Wu pulls back slightly and raises an eyebrow just in time to get a face full as Mako comes. “Oh, too late,” Mako says apologetically, reaching into his pocket for his handkerchief as Wu looks up at him with a stunned expression on his face.

“That was fast, right? I thought it would take longer than that,” Wu says as Mako tries to wipe his face clean. His hair is definitely going to need to be washed after this, a dry handkerchief can only do so much.

“Shut up, it’s been a while,” Mako grumbles, trying not to let his embarrassment show. 

Wu scrubs his hand through his hair as he stands up to step away from the bed. “Well, I think that should be enough to prove we used the room for its intended purpose, just like regular customers would,” he says.

“Hey wait, come here,” Mako says, tugging him back toward the bed. “Do you really think I’m some jerk who doesn’t reciprocate?”

“I think you like to pretend you aren’t into me when you don’t have a handy excuse for how it isn’t really you, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything you’re going to regret,” Wu says.

“It’s not like that,” Mako lies. It’s totally like that. Shit.

Wu raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Just come here,” Mako says, reaching out to grab Wu’s hand and tug him back toward the bed. He pulls Wu down into a kiss, switching their positions and pressing back until Wu is laying near the center of the bed, caged in by Mako as he begins kissing down the side of Wu’s neck, careful as always not to leave any marks. “Now what can I do for you?” He says quietly into Wu’s ear, stopping there for a moment to lightly nibble on Wu’s earlobe.

“You know what I want,” Wu says, torn between laying back and enjoying the attention and moving to spur Mako on further.

“I need to hear you say it,” Mako says, hands drifting to the buttons on Wu’s shirt and pausing there as he waits on a response.

“Fine, I want you in me,” Wu mumbles, turning away from Mako to look at the wall.

Mako reaches down to gently turn Wu’s face back to look at him. “Are you sure you want your first time to be in some seedy sex club with your bodyguard and some creep just outside the door?”

“It’s not my first time!” Wu protests. Mako just raises his eyebrows. “Okay, fine, it’s my first time,” Wu says. “I want it to be you.”

Mako dips back down to kiss him as he unbuttons his shirt and allows Wu to do the same to him. His pants are still around his ankles from earlier. He needs to come up with some way to stall as he comes up with a game plan. He’s never really allowed himself to think about this before. This is going to be his first time having sex with a man and even his experience with women is pretty limited. He’s not sure if he’s more afraid of this being bad or good.

By the time their clothes have all been tossed onto the floor next to the bed, Mako is hard again. They’re back in familiar territory as they kiss and rub against each other. Mako spots a bottle of lube on the bedside table and takes a deep breath, willing himself to reach over and grab it. He unscrews the cap and looks down at Wu. “So, how do you want to do this?” he asks.

Wu gets a devilish grin. “This is new for you too, isn’t it?” he asks as he spreads his legs, allowing Mako to kneel between them. 

“Shut up,” Mako says, fighting the urge to turn away to hide his blush. “Just tell me what you think you like, what do you think about when you imagine this?”

“I usually use my fingers when I think about it,” Wu says.

Oh, that makes sense. Mako decides to start out the same way, coating his fingers in the lube before hesitantly reaching down to rub over Wu’s hole. Wu sucks in a breath as Mako slowly slips his index finger inside. “It’s better when you do it,” Wu says, relaxing back against the pillows.

After a few short thrusts, Mako adds another finger, grinning as Wu’s eyes widen at the stretch. Mako’s hands are bigger than his. He pauses for a moment to let Wu adjust before resuming his exploration. Thrusting his fingers and rubbing gently against Wu’s walls until he finds the spot that makes Wu gasp and grab his wrist. “Right there,” Wu says, and well, Mako always has been good at taking orders.

Mako focuses on that spot as Wu squirms against the blankets, breathing heavily and rocking into Mako’s hand. Mako pulls back to add a third finger before resuming his attention to that place that drives Wu crazy. Occasionally pulling back to spread his fingers and stretch Wu’s rim before diving back in. Wu is laying back with his eyes closed and one arm thrown over his head, babbling praises at Mako that he can hardly hear over his single minded focus on not screwing this up.

Wu’s eyes open in surprise and he practically shouts “Mako, I feel like I’m going to come.”

“Really, like this?” Mako asks, not letting up as he wonders if he really can push Wu over the edge with just his fingers.

“Yes,” Wu says, as his eyes start to close in bliss. “Just like that, don’t stop,” he says as he continues to rock against Mako’s hand, spurring Mako into picking up the pace. Wu’s mouth drops open and he is silent for the first time since they started as he comes against his stomach. 

Mako looks down on him in awe. “Well, I guess we’re done?” he says.

Wu drags him down into a kiss, come smearing between them as Mako presses against him. “It’s only over if you’re having second thoughts,” Wu says as he breaks the kiss.

Mako would like to pretend he had to think about it, but the truth is that might be the hottest thing he’s ever seen and of course he isn’t done yet. He reaches for the lube again and slicks up his cock, searching Wu’s face for any sign of uncertainty before slowly pressing in.

It feels amazing and he’s going to have to pace himself if he doesn’t want a repeat of the blowjob incident. He doesn’t want Wu to think of him as a two pump chump. He tries to brush aside the fact that he cares what Wu thinks about his sexual prowess, but finds that that’s getting harder to do.

He starts slowly, giving Wu time to adjust and staving off his own orgasm. He looks down and sees that Wu is already starting to get hard again. He leans down and feels Wu’s breath hot and heavy against his own as he attempts the sloppiest open mouth kiss he has ever experienced, Both of them moving against each other out of instinct while more focused on other things, like Mako’s cock in Wu’s ass.

Mako is pretty sure he’s been at this for a respectable amount of time when he feels the familiar tensing of his impending orgasm. He reaches down with one hand to grasp Wu’s cock and jerk him in tandem with his thrusts, using the other arm to support himself. He feels Wu spill over his hand just in time to make one final deep thrust and do the same.

He collapses onto Wu, taking a moment to catch his breath before slowly pulling out. Wu winces as he feels a trickle of come leak out. “We should probably get out of here,” Mako says, glancing around the room for a towel or something to wipe off with and breathing a sigh of relief when he sees one laying on the counter beside the small sink in the corner of the room.

“In an ideal world, we would get to cuddle after that,” Wu pouts as Mako gets out of the bed to grab the towel and wipe both of them up. 

“Next time we’ll do this at your place, then we can cuddle all you want,” Mako says as he finishes wiping them up and starts to gather their clothes off the floor.

Wu grins at him. “What?” Mako asks.

“You said next time,” Wu says, reaching to take his clothes from Mako to get dressed for the walk home. 

“Well try not to get a big head about it,” Mako huffs as he steps back into his pants.

A quick glance around the room confirms they haven’t forgotten anything as Mako pulls Wu into a kiss. “I had fun, I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass about all this,” Mako says.

“I get it, this is new for me too. I know how things are,” Wu says, stretching before standing up from the bed to pull on his pants.

“Well, I’ll try to be better if you want to see where this goes,” Mako says.

“I would like that.”

“Well then, it’s settled,” Mako says, sticking out his hand.

Wu glances down at Mako’s outstretched hand and stifles a laugh. “Really, Mako? Who shakes hands after sex?”

Mako puts his hand back down in embarrassment before gathering Wu into an awkward hug instead.

“Let’s go home, I need a bath,” Wu says.

As they walk out the door hand in hand the attendant stops them. “Remember, our discretion in exchange for yours.”

Mako nods. “Of course.”

The paperwork on this one can wait until tomorrow. He isn’t looking forward to explaining this to Beifong.

As they leave the club, they let go of each other’s hands and walk side by side back home.


End file.
